Black Jewel
by B-Akanishi-kun
Summary: Hiei éppen vissza akar menni a Makaiba, de előtte még ad valamit Kuramának.


Dedicated to Ruka Jaganshi, my Hicchan.

Vigyázat, shounen ai HieixKurama. Ha nem támogatod ezt a párost ne olvasd el!

Bocs az angol címért. "

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_"Black jewels" _

Hiei szemszögéből

Csak néztem a kavargó kaput, ami előttem állt, ami lehetővé tette, hogy visszamenjek a hazámba. A démonok közé, ahova tartozom és ahova könyörtelen gyilkos révén való is vagyok. Viszont a visszatérést már nem éreztem olyan kecsegtetőnek. Rühelltem az érzést, ami nemrégtől fogva a hatalmába kerített teljesen. Nem tudok mit kezdeni vele. Zavar és le akarom győzni, ám nem megy. Mindig, mikor szembesülök azzal a bizonyos személlyel, soha nem tapasztalt érzések futnak át hirtelen ellágyult testemen. Nem mondhatom, hogy abban az egy pillanatban nem vagyok hálás a sorsnak, hogy megérezhetem ezt, de aztán mikor szembesülök a valósággal, átkozom azt a percet, mikor először éreztem. Dehát mi ez? Miért kell így éreznem iránta? Pont nekem, aki kitaszított vagyok. Nem érdekelnek az érzések, soha nem kaptam belőlük senkitől. Nem érdekelnek... Ám... ha így érzek iránta, lehet, hogy vágyom arra, hogy szeressenek? De ugyan ki szeretne engem? Ez a gyönyörű, erős, bátor, mindenkinél kedvesebb youkai biztos nem.

Lenéztem a tenyeremre, amiben egy nyakláncot tartottam. Egy kicsike fekete kő volt benne, amire ahogy rásütött a Nap vöröses fények csillantak meg rajta. A hirui kő fel volt fűzve egy nyakláncra, ami lógott le az ujjaim közül. A könnyem... amit akkor sírtam, mikor rádöbbentem: szeretem őt, de ez sosem kerülhet napvilágra. Milyen nehéz volt vele együtt harcolni, vele lenni úgy, hogy mindinkább felgyülemlettek bennem az érzelmek. Ezért elkezdtem kerülni és eltávolodni tőle, de mit sem ért.

Hátranéztem, szemügyre véve Őt, aki miatt a kő megszülethetett. Aki miatt valaha is könnyet ejtettem, ami könny maga volt a kő. Ez Őt illeti, mostmár megtudhat mindent, mostmár mindegy, úgyis visszamegyek és nem látom többet, nem kell szembesülnöm a megvetéssel vagy a sajnálkozó szavakkal és a történtek miatt bekövetkező ál-kedvességgel. Mert az, hogy viszont szeressen, lehetetlen. Engem, a gyermeket, akinek sosem szabadott volna megszületnie.

Csak néztem a személy mélyzöld szemeibe, amikben mintha szomorúságot, de reményt is láttam volna. Azokba a gyönyörű szemekbe, amik magával ragadtak kedvességükkel és fényükkel. Amikbe utoljára nézhetek bele. Miért vagy szomorú? Örülj neki, hogy elmegyek, miattam kár bánkódni. És az a pislákoló remény? Mondd miért? Már azon gondolkodsz mi lesz, miután elmentem?

Mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lett volna, lassan odasétáltam hozzá, láttam szemeiben a meglepődöttséget. Felemeltem a kezeimet és egy szó nélkül a személy nyaka köré tettem a követ, amiből az rájön. Rájön mindarra a tiltott érzésre, amit iránta érzek. Hiszen most már mindegy. Legalább egy kicsit sem fáj neki az elválás. Egyikünk sem szólt semmit, ahogy arca felé nyúltam kezeimmel, magamhoz húztam és megcsókoltam. Hosszan és szenvedélyesen. Elvesztem az érzésekben és hirtelen mégjobban megfogalmazódott bennem: veled akarok maradni... szeretlek... Beleborzoltam hosszú, vörös hajtincseibe... először és utoljára. Soha többé nem láthatom őt, akit a legjobban szeretek... Soha többé... és tudtam, számomra nincs megbocsátás. Ahogy ajkaink lassan elváltak, anélkül, hogy a szemeibe néztem volna, lesütött fejjel megfordultam és elindultam a kapu felé határozott léptekkel.

- Hiei... - hallottam a halk hangot magam mögött, de nem fordultam hátra. Minek? Nem kell a visszautasítás. Nem akarom hallani, hogy nem szeretsz viszont.

- Ne mondj semmit Kurama. - kértem, kezeimet ökölbe szorítva, ám ahogy beugrottam a kapuba még hallottam egy utolsó szót tőle, ami hallatára tágra nyíltak szemeim és ismét elöntötte egész lényemet az érzés, amiről azt hittem soha nem fogom megtapasztalni: Szeretlek.

Hát valóság ez? Vagy csak a képzeletem játszott velem? Kurama... ne aggódj... egy szép napon visszajövök hozzád.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kurama szemszögéből

Csak álltam és néztem őt. Néztem, ahogy hátat fordítva áll nekem, a kapura meredő tekintettel, ami örökre elválasztja tőlem. Anélkül, hogy tudná. Ha most érezné mindazt, ami lejátszódik bennem... ha tudná, hogy a könnyeimmel küszködök a mosoly alatt, amit magamra erőltetek már annyi éve, mikor az érzéseimet akarom titkolni előle... ha tudná... visszamenne? Vajon tényleg visszamenne? Egy olyasvalaki, mint ő... aki megveti az érzéseket, főleg a szerelmet... hogy is gondolhatnám valaha is, hogy itt maradna velem? Nem mondhatom meg neki, ahogy nem mondhattam meg soha. Kinevetne és a barátságát, ami csak kevés lény számára adatik meg, még azt is elveszíteném. Büszke vagyok rá, hogy a szövetségesének, barátjának tekint. Igen. Nem voltam semmire sem büszkébb a világon. Soha sem látom majd viszont, de nem bántam meg semmit. Emlékezni fogok minden együtt töltött percünkre, minden együtt töltött harcunkra, ami neki talán nem volt nagy dolog, de nekem mindennél többet jelentett. És most biztosan boldog, hogy végre visszamehet a világába. Boldognak kellene lennem nekem is, de túl önző vagyok. Elég csak arra gondolnom, hogy sosem látom többet, hogy sosem hallom, ahogy kimondja a nevem...megremegek. És a tudatom ordítja: Ne menj vissza! De nem mondhatom ki hangosan.

De mi ez? Hirtelen megfordul és csak néz rám, miközben közelebb jön hozzám. Talán nem látszik kívülről, mennyire dobog a szívem, talán el tudom rejteni a reményt, ami a szemeimben termett. Talán a szomorúságom elnyomja azt. De miért jössz ide kicsi jaganshi? Mit akarsz mondani? Talán üzenni valamelyik csapattársadnak, mert nem tudtál elbúcsúzni? Vagy...?

Megállt előttem, szótlanul és a nyakam köré tett egy nyakláncot... egy koromfekete Hirui követ. Szemeim kikerekedtek... a hirui kő... az ő könnye. Miért hullattál könnyeket, mondd? Bűntudatom lett, hogy nem vettem észre a szomorúságát... de mi az, ami téged könnyekre késztetett? És miért adod pont nekem?

Ezután olyan dolog történt, amiről már annyiszor álmodtam. Amit annyira vágytam, mint semmi mást a világon. Amiről azt hittem soha nem fog megtörténni. Ajkai megérintették az enyémet, ahogy először arcomat, majd hajamat simogatta. Hosszan és szenvedélyesen... egy érzés, aminél jobbat sosem éreztem életemben. Hirtelen nem tudtam mit tenni, nem mertem mozdulni, féltem, hogy felébredek. Pedig minden vágyam lett volna a karjaimba venni... Maradj velem kicsi jaganshi! Kérlek!...

Eltávolodva tőlem, szomorúan lesütött arccal újra a kapu felé fordulva ment egyre közelebb hozzá. Azt hiszed nem érzem ugyanazt amit te? Hiei én...

- Hiei... - mondtam, ám félbeszakított.

- Ne mondj semmit Kurama. - láttam, ahogy kezei ökölbe szorulnak, és hogy elrugaszkodik a földtől, belevetve magát a kapuba. Megragadtam a nyakamban lógó hirui követ és elkiáltottam magam, amint néhány könnycsepp legördült arcomon: Szeretlek!

De vajon hallotta a szavakat? Ezt már sosem tudom meg. De a remény sosem hal meg bennem... a remény, hogy talán egy szép napon visszajön hozzám.

VÉGE

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hát ennyi lenne. Majd mondjátk meg mit gondoltok róla. Review onegai!


End file.
